Chemical spray tanks are commonly used for spraying liquid chemicals on fields and may be tractor mounted or mounted on an implement. The conventional spray tanks normally have a fill opening at the upper end thereof, into which the liquid chemicals and water are introduced. If the tank is over filled, the liquid chemical overflows from the tank and flows onto the ground. When such an accident occurs, the same must be reported either to the EPA or the local environmental protection agency, so that the chemical spill may be cleaned.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved chemical spray tank which prevents chemical spills when the tank is over filled.
A further object of the invention is to provide a chemical spray tank having an annular recessed area or channel which extends around the fill opening which is designed to collect liquid chemicals when the tank is over filled.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a chemical spray tank including an annular channel which extends around the fill opening wherein the annular channel has closable opening formed therein so that any excess or spilled chemical may be collected in the channel and may be drained into the interior of the tank through the closable opening.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a chemical spray tank which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.